


Sea Breeze Kisses

by Crollalanza



Series: Spring Break [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Suga it had been the most memorable of Spring Breaks, not because he went anywhere, but because of the boy he can see sitting on the jetty, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Breeze Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic was Beaches. It's part four of the Spring Break series and is probably the last, but there's still more Daisuga to come. 
> 
> Suga’s dog is male and called Luna because that’s his favourite character in Harry Potter. Well, he says his sister named the dog, but Daichi knows it was Suga’s idea. (This has nothing to do with the story but is some background for you.) The dog is all Jo’s (sherryandgin) fault.

It wasn’t yet warm enough to swim in the sea, unless you happened to be one of the souls who braved the waves every day, even in the depths of winter.  It wasn’t exactly warm enough for a stroll by the water’s edge, either, even if you were bundled up in scarves, thick jackets and hats. There was a biting wind, fighting with the sea breeze, causing the sand grasses to swirl, and the rubbish left on the beach to scudder along the ground until it collected in the sea. The sky was clear, though, a cold blue, with a pale sun glimmering apologetically for not being hot enough.

It was the type of morning Suga relished, and was one of the reasons he’d volunteered to take the dog out for an early walk.

The other reason was sitting on the ramshackle jetty, his legs hanging over the edge, waiting.

“Hey, Luna, look who it is,” Suga whispered to his dog before raising his hand.

On the jetty, Daichi didn’t move, except to wave back. Silhouetted against the bright morning sun, Suga had no idea if Daichi was smiling. But he took a breath, savouring the sea air almost as much as he savoured the anticipation of a first sea breeze kiss.

It had been four days since he’d seen him. Four days since he’d kissed those lips, entwined his fingers (or tried to) in the cropped thatch of his hair, stared intently into the coal dark eyes, and held him close. Four days, three nights, apart.

And hell, he’d missed him.

Throwing a ball for Luna, he ran, kicking up his heels along the stretch of pebble-strewn sand toward the jetty. And as he did, Daichi got to his feet, one hand ruffling his hair at the back, the other half-raised in welcome.

“You made it,” he called out, but his words were whipped away by the wind. (He was quite pleased really, because it was a dumb thing to say, given that Daichi was actually there.)

As he mounted the jetty, he was gratified that Daichi had started to move, long paces towards him, and yes, there was a smile, a beam that split his face in two.

“It is _so_ good to see you,” Daichi said, but he didn’t come closer.

There was a flicker of something in his eyes, something Suga couldn’t exactly divine, but it looked odd and not at all like the self-assured boy, the one who’d taken control of the three of them as first years and now led them.

It looked like relief.

“Good to see you, too,” he replied, and then smiled. “How was the trip? Is your Grandma well?”

“Very,” Daichi replied. “She asked after you. Wanted to know how ‘my lovely Koushi’ was, and ... uh ... whether you had a girlfriend.”

“Oh...” Suga tried not to grin. “What did you say?”

“Ah, well,” Daichi pulled back a little and screwed up his face. “I kind of told her I didn’t know. So now she thinks I’m either very dim, a useless friend, or – despite all the texts we sent – that we’ve fallen out. You’ll have to write to her and let her know we’re still speaking.”

“Couldn’t you have shown her the texts?” Suga asked innocently.

“Uh ... yeah, ‘cause that would have gone down well,” Daichi muttered, half-darkly. Then he grinned and his mood lightened. “It’s great to be back. My family are driving me nuts.”

“Still?”

Nodding, Daichi wrinkled up his nose. He stretched out his arm, and for a moment, Suga thought he wanted to hold his hand, but he merely nudged Suga’s elbow towards the edge of the jetty.

They sat together, not quite touching, watching as Luna snuffled his nose along the stones and seaweed clumps. Daichi’s fingers picked at the planks beneath them, gouging out little splinters of wood with his nails, while the waves rose in a joyous swell before crashing onto the shoreline.

“Why are they driving you mad, Daichi?”

“My oldest cousin’s getting married,” he replied. “So, that’s all they can talk about.” He yawned and rolled his shoulders. “It was boring, that’s all.”

Suga peered at Daichi from under his lashes. There was something else going on, but he knew better than to press him now. Instead, he placed his hand on Daichi’s, lifting it away from the jetty.

“You’ll get splinters if you keep that up,” he said, and squeezed his hand.

Splaying his fingers, Daichi trapped Suga’s and with a wisp of a grin, raised his hand to his lips.

At least Suga assumed that was the intention. But at that moment, Luna barked, and Daichi disentangled their fingers.

“You look cold. Shall we walk?” he said, getting to his feet.

Suga acquiesced, rewrapping his scarf as he stood. Again, he glanced sideways at Daichi, but his expression was impassive. Unreadable.

The beach was deserted; it was early after all, and spring wasn’t yet warm enough to bring out the casual joggers. Scuffing the toes of his shoes into the sand, Suga let his arm drop, brushing his fingers against Daichi’s arm, contact brief, almost accidental, yet not.

He took the hint, or maybe he hadn’t needed one, because the next moment, Daichi slipped his hand into Suga’s. Unlike Suga, he wasn’t muffled in a scarf, his features gentler as the wind ruffled around them.

“So, what did you do when I was away?” he asked.

Suga shrugged. “Not much. We had practise,” he said, and then puffed out his cheeks. “Asahi didn’t turn up. And ... uh ... I texted him. I know you said not to, but I couldn’t ... I ... just ...I had to do something.”

Daichi frowned, staring out on the horizon. “Did he reply?”

“No. Sorry.”

“Don’t _you_ apologise. None of this is your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have texted him, though. I just felt I had to – I- I don’t want it ending like this, not after all the work we put in.”

Daichi squeezed his hand, drawing him so close barely a hair’s breadth divided them. “I knew you would. It’s the way you are. It’s what you do. And it might have worked. Still might, we don’t know.”

“Yeah, let’s hope he does.”

“We’ll see.” Daichi was still scowling. “We need a _team_ , Sug, not individuals. I thought he understood that, but if he doesn’t, then maybe it’s better that he did walk.”

“I guess.”

“But you don’t agree.”

“Not really, but ... Hey, let’s not talk about volleyball. It’s a beautiful if cold morning, and we’re here together.”

“Sure.” Daichi uncreased his brow, instead giving Suga the benefit of his lopsided grin, and puckered up his lips. “Really missed you,” he said.

“Yeah, missed you, too,” Suga whispered.

“Hey!” A shout reached their ears, blasting them apart. It was a man walking towards them. An old man, walking some kind of terrier.

Suga muffled his face further in the scarf, wondering which of them had relinquished the other first. Next to him, Daichi had stuck his hands in his pockets, and now the distance was a step away, as he steadfastly stared ahead and not at Suga.

“Can I help you?” Daichi asked, bowing his head.

“Your dog,” the man replied. He grinned, displaying a missing front tooth, and shrewd black eyes. “He’s in the water.”

“Gah!  Luna!” Suga called, and grateful for the excuse, he dashed further up the beach. “Get out of there, you dumb dog. I don’t have a towel!”

As Luna bounded out of the waves, shaking himself so hard the cold salt water sprayed in the air, Suga glanced back at Daichi. The old man had moved on now, but Daichi stayed where he was, impassive again.

“Did he see anything?” Suga asked as he dragged Luna back towards them.

“Not sure. He didn’t say anything, though. Well, he said your dog looked spirited. I said he was mad - like his owner.” He smiled a little, but his hands were still firmly stuffed in his pockets, and he kept casting furtive glances up and down the beach.

“I take it you don’t want to kiss or hold hands at the moment,” Suga said.

“Sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t want to be this jumpy, but ... uh ... I’ve spent four days listening to my cousin and his fiancée talk about their wedding. And when they weren’t talking, I was fending off questions about girlfriends. Mum was in her element telling everyone I’ll be next because of course I’m the second eldest cousin. She even hinted - or rather came right out and said -that like my cousin Mori, my future wife could well be someone I’m already at school with.”

 “Sorry, it must have been tough.”

But to Suga’s surprise, Daichi tipped his head back and laughed. “Every time I got a text from you, they commented that I was blushing, and had gone very secretive.”

“So ...”

“Hmm?”

Suga squared his shoulders and turned so he was facing Daichi. He reached across and touched him on the arm.  A simple touch, nothing that could be misconstrued. “Is this too difficult for you? If it is then maybe we can chalk this up to ...” He choked on the words and  trailed off, unable to continue, and despite wanting to keep eye contact, so Daichi would know he was sincere, he closed his eyes, scared to watch Daichi pull away.

But something brushed his cheek. A kiss as soft as the sea breeze. “I know it’s going to be difficult,” Daichi murmured, “but it’s also brilliant, and I don’t want to stop.”


End file.
